


Bad Guys

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, Government, empty thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: The thought of you being a bad guy simply because you chose to be a free pirate doesn't sit right with you. Shanks comes to hear you out, and potentially spark the start of a revolution so you won't have to feel like that anymore.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Bad Guys

The world was a truly cruel place to exist in. All the pain and suffering that happened around you really made you wonder if life was ever going to be fair. Would the people of this planet ever truly be as free as they claimed to be? That was the topic of choice on your mind this evening as you sat on the edge of a dock watching the sunset. Your crew: the Red Hair Pirates, were docked for a few weeks of a break, but your mind couldn’t help but wander to the political side of things when you were left alone with your own thoughts.

Dangling your feet into the surprisingly calm waters, you watched the horizon while contemplating the state of the world. The awful power dynamic between government, pirates, and the common folk was what disturbed you the most, and made you wish that all people could simply be kinder. Each group had people of power that made everything unbalanced, with government officials, celestial dragons, and emperors of the sort dominating each group, all awful in their own special way. No matter what though, each group was always painted the same way: innocent, good, and evil. Your thoughts on the matter were thrown off though, as the sound of feet thumping down onto the dock made you turn your head to see what was causing the disturbance. 

“There you are! I was wondering where you’d gone off to.” Shanks called out, approaching you. 

“Don’t worry, I didn't go too far clearly.” You replied, turning back to the sea now that his presence was known. 

“You’ve been here quite a while then _______. Is something on your mind?” He asked, taking a seat next to you on the dock. 

“I guess you could say that, yes.” You sighed. 

“I see. You seem unwell, so would you mind telling me what’s bothering you? If you’re comfortable with doing so, that is.” He reassured you. 

You turned your head to look at your captain with a solemn yet broken expression. Your eyes held a million words, but for his sake, you had to figure out how to summarize your thoughts so you didn’t end up verbally assaulting him. 

“There’s really no nice way of saying it but… This world we exist in is cruel. I hate participating in the cycle of pain we all go through. It’s all I can think about now, and I can’t get it out of my head.” You summarized, knowing you’d have to get deeper into it.

“I mean, yes the world is corrupt, but it can’t all be bad.” He told you, trying to be optimistic. 

You chuckled with an empty smirk, shaking your head. “It’s funny you say that, because we’re the bad guys at the end of the day, aren’t we? Your silence despite the previous optimism tells me I’m not wrong. It’s not fair to be labelled as such. That’s simply just how we’re painted. The corrupt government has taken so many lives compared to the ones they’ve saved, yet they’re the heroes of the story. And sure, there are some real nasty pirates out there, but what about pirates like us?” You elaborated. 

“Like… Us?” Shanks inquired, deeply interested by your perspective.

“Well, we haven’t necessarily done anything overtly wrong. We’re not like the standard kind of pirate that makes it into the papers. Yes, we cause a bit of chaos, but we haven’t done any raping, pillaging, or destroying on the sale of the other three emperors, or anything of the sort at all for the matter. You’re the kindest of the four, as a matter of fact. It’s unfair to call us all the same. We all just want to live freely outside the control of the tyrannical government structure we’re forced to operate under. To be dominated by celestial dragons is no way to live, so are we really the bad guys here?” You ranted, looking about ready to cry by now. 

“_______… You’ve made some incredible points. You’re right. This world truly is unfair. Especially for good hearted people like you.” He agreed. 

“Honestly, is it worth living in a world that’s always against you on both sides? I had to pick one, and this one may let me be free but I don’t want the labels that come with it. Like… Is it really worth it?” You asked, now looking directly at him with tears rolling down your cheeks. 

Shanks said nothing and simply reached out to you, pulling you into a hug. He let you cry silently in his arms, releasing the burden of thoughts that had been clearly harming you for quite some time. To see you like this pained him, hurt by how unfair the world was. His close friend and crewmate, brought down by the poorly structured world. 

“I get it _______. I really do. It pains me to see you so hurt by the world. But if there’s anything worth continuing on for, it’s for me and you. We're still here, and we can break the system and change the perception of who we are. Prove them wrong with me.” He soothed. 

“You know… Your ideals really bring me up.” You sighed, stopping your tears as best you could. “But how do you propose we do such a thing?”

“My dear _______, there’s a reason why I’m an emperor. The government fears me.” He laughed softly. “So c’mon. Help me kick their asses. Live on with me. For me. I love you _______ so…”

“Oh Shanks.” You groaned, wiping away your tears. “Of all the times you could’ve told me that you loved me, why was it now? Why not when I'm looking cute at the bow of your ship or something?”

“First of all, because you’re always cute. And second of all… Do I take that as you don’t like me back?” He asked innocently. 

“Of course I do!” You exclaimed, throwing your arms back around him. “It really takes us wanting to start a revolution to get you to confess though, eh?”

“Doesn’t that seem fitting though?” He chuckled. “Let’s prove we’re not the bad guys, and find a new label for those who are truly cruel.”

Shanks then took your hips and moved you back far enough for him to kiss you. There was no better moment than now to do so. He wanted to change the world with you, for you. For everyone, honestly. The beginning of a revolution, sparked with a kiss. You wouldn’t be a bad guy anymore once he had his way, and created a world safe enough for that to happen.


End file.
